Dorks in Love
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: I do not like oc central stories but for a challenge, Harrys twin sister is in love with Draco Malfoy. She doesn't know what to do but her best friend Neville will help her through the awkward stage of being in love. T for swearing.


It was loud on the Hogwarts Express, exactly as Jessica Potter expected. Everyone was excited to go back to Hogwarts and spend another year at Hogwarts. It was the only time they were allowed to use Magic without getting in trouble although, when has that stopped Harry from using it? Then again, every time he did use the magic it was for a good reason so he hadn't gotten into any trouble. At least, not yet. He had a reasonable excuse for using the magic in Jessicas opinion. Aunt Marge deserved blowing up like a balloon and flying away. How dare she talk about their parents like that? Jessica was about to yell at her when Harry took action. Why was she so scared for getting on the Dursleys bad side? She was the favourite twin of Harry and Jessica, only because she was a girl. Aunt Petunia always wanted a girl that she could dress up and go shopping with. Too bad Jessica didn't like either of these because most of the beautiful clothes were too small for her. It wasn't that she ate a lot, the amount of food she had was average for a girl. Her metabolism was just stupid. It was horrible when she was put with Harry because he was so underweight.

"Jessica, you there?" she heard someone ask. Darn it, she had been daydreaming again. It was something she did quite a lot and annoyed a lot of people. They would be doing long speeches and once they finished they would realize Jessica stopped paying attention somewhere at the beginning. It was Charlie that was looking at her, he was obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"The train is starting to leave" he answered slowly, as if talking to a five year old. She turned around and saw that the train was slowly starting to move.

"Shit" she exclaimed, running towards the train. There was no way she could miss the train. Harry missed the train second year and he got in trouble for it. She pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to one of the train doors. Thankfully, it opened and she jumped on board. Harry was standing there laughing at his sister.

"Glad you could join us" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She was sitting down, trying to recapture her breathe. Her hands ran through the top part of her black hair which wasn't pulled back in a ponytail. God, she needed to get in shape.

"Shut up" she told Ron who was laughing with Harry. "Why the fuck didn't you guys get me?" she asked looking up at them.

"Well, we tried to but you didn't seem to notice us" Hermione answered bitterly, crossing her arms. As usual, she was angry at Jessicas lack of attention.

"You really need to stop ignoring the rest of the world when you start to daydream sis" Harry said, helping Jessica stand back up. Once she got up she remembered something.

"Wh…where's all my stuff" she stuttered, fearing that they were still at Platform 9 ¾. All her schoolbooks, wand, clothes and her owl Newman would be stranded at the platform.

"Don't worry, we brought it onto the train" Ron commented. Jessica noticed a pile of bags behind them with the snow owl on top. "Thank god" she commented with a sigh or relief. Or thank Ron, whichever.

"So I've heard. Now, let's find us a compartment before they're all taken" Hermione said as she started walking away. The boys nodded and followed her. Once Jessica grabbed her bags she ran after them and caught up with them as they searched for a spot to sit on the train ride.

They passed Draco who was talking about something called Durmstrang and how he almost went there. Hermione and Ron started to have a discussion about them as Jessica remained quiet. She was so glad that he didn't go there, because then she would have never met him. Since their second year, Jessica has been in love with the blonde Slytherin. She had no idea why, he was a complete jerk to Harry, Hermione, Ron and even her best friend Neville. It wasn't like he was a ray of sunshine towards her either but every time he spoke to her or even looked at her she would get bubbly in the insight and just felt happy. There was no way she could tell Harry this. He would freak out. So she had to keep her unconditional love for him a secret. Finally, they found an empty compartment and sat down. Only ten minutes later they were joined by Semaus, Dean and Neville.

"Hey Jessica" Neville said as he sat down. The two had been really good friends since the first year at Hogwarts. He was always there for Jessica as well as Harry. The Potter twins had not had the usual years at Hogwarts as every time something was happening, Harry was there to fix it and Jessica helped.

"Hey Neville" Jessica replied with a smile.

The boys minus Neville instantly started to discuss the World Cup that they went to on the holidays. Jessica went but she was never a fan of Quidditch and found the game rather boring. She only went because Harry forced her to go. He will never stop trying to convince her that Quidditch was the best sport imaginable. Just because he was the….sneaker? She always forgot the names of the positions and that drove Harry mad, which amused Jessica. One time she honestly thought he was the Gryffidor streaker until Fred explained to her that if Harry did ride around on the Quidditch pitch naked he would get in quite a bit of trouble. Even though that happened three years prior, the twins still hadn't forgotten about it.

"Gran didn't want go" Neville stated awkwardly, as if he was had missed out on something. Perhaps he did in his own state of mind. Of course, this meant he missed out of the Death Eaters when they attacked the campsite. No one had spoken about it since the incident except for Mr. Weasly. Jessica felt so sorry for Winky. Jessica knew she wasn't the one that caused the Dark Mark and her reaction when she was dismissed was heartbreaking. There was an awkward pause, obviously everyone was thinking it so Jessica decided to brighten the mood.

"It's a good thing you didn't go though" Jessica commented. "All you missed was idiots riding around on a brooms and throwing balls at each other" she said with a small laugh as Harry through a Cauldron Cake at her. "Hey, you already made me lose my glasses because of that" she added bitterly, making Harry shut up. While Jessicas' vision was still better than Harry she still needed glasses for long distance, such as watching a Quidditch game. However, they were knocked out of her hands as she was cleaning them. Harry was excited of a goal and pushed them out of her hands and down the stands. Ron showed Neville his miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh, wow" Neville exclaimed, looking at the figurine. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron had a smug expression on his face. Just like Jessica, she wasn't a fan of Quidditch so as the boys were talking she was reading one of her books.

"We saw him right up close as well, we were in the top box"

"For the first and last time of your life Weasly" a familiar voice said. Jessicas heart skipped a beat as she looked up and saw Draco standing there. By what he said though, she knew there was only going to be trouble. Draco started to ramble on about something as Jessica got her wand out.

"Karukala" she whispered and the door closed in front of them. Hermione smiled a little at Jessica.

"Jazeila" she stated and the door locked. Ron was angry at Draco.

"Just ignore him Ron" Harry stated.

"Yeah, he's just pushing your buttons" Dean added.

"I know. He's a bloody prat and everything he says is bullshit" Ron remarked, calming down slightly. All Jessica could do was look through the glass and gaze at the snarling Draco. Why was she so turned on by this?


End file.
